simplification
by Jeffery Liu
Summary: seharusnya england tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. senyuman manis di bibir sang prussia menyederhanakan semuanya. prussia/england.. based on seven years war.


_Kau bertanya mengapa aku rela mengorbankan segala yang kupunya demi dirimu?_

 _Engkau yang dengan gagah berani tetap berdiri tatkala keluargamu mencacimu?_

 _Engkau yang tetap kokoh berdiri tatkala kawan-kawanmu berkhianat dan meninggalkanmu seorang diri?_

 _Engkau dengan segala kelemahanmu yang berusaha kau tutupi dengan sok bersikap tegar, bersikap layaknya sosok tak terkalahkan seperti saat masa-masa kejayaan sekaligus masa kelammu dulu?_

 _Bukankah kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini semua demi dirimu?_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Itu karena kita mirip._

.

.

 **simplification**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Peringatan** : OOC/BL/Slash/Historical oneshot; based on _Seven Years War_.

 **Pru** ssia/ **Eng** land

 **Gil** bert Beilschmidt/ **Art** hur Kirkland

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar memecah keheningan malam yang begitu mematikan kala itu. Sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan yang pada saat itu memang sengaja dijadikan sebagai markas sementara tampak berpuluh-puluh tenda didirikan disana. Warna tenda disana seragam. Hijau kusam karena barangkali sudah terlalu lama digunakan dan mereka tidak sempat untuk membeli yang baru atau barangkali tidak punya anggaran untuk itu.

Mereka tidak sedang berkemah. Tentu saja. Dua buah bendera yang terpasang pada tiang di depan sebuah tenda yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar dari tenda yang lain tentunya sudah mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Bendera itu adalah milik Negara Britania Raya dan Kekaisaran Prussia.

Ya. Tempat itu adalah markas sementara milik pasukan unifikasi antara Britania Raya dan Kekaisaran Prussia.

Derap langkah sepatu boot milik sang personifikasi England itu berhenti di depan tenda yang berukuran paling besar. Menatapnya lekat dan menghembuskan napas sesekali untuk sekadar menenangkan diri. Ia mengecek seragam tentara hijau yang ia kenakan dan merapikan surai emasnya untuk sentuhan terakhir sebelum mengambil langkah mantap memasuki tenda.

Kosong.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada siapapun disana. Yang ada hanyalah susunan beberapa meja kursi yang tertata rapi dan beberapa botol bir kosong yang tergeletak di atas meja.

 _Jangan khawatir._

 _Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya fokus pada apa yang kau hadapi saat ini._

 _Serahkan saja pertempuran di daratan Eropa ini padaku._

 _Tentu saja aku yang awesome ini akan membuat segalanya baik-baik saja._

Sang _Inglaterra_ mendenguskan napas sebal ketika percakapan terakhir dirinya dan sang Kekaisaran Prussia kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tidak meragukan ucapan sang personifikasi negara yang satu itu sebenarnya. Toh dirinya sendiri yang merekrut negara ahli pengatur strategi itu untuk bersekutu dengannya melawan France demi memperebutkan sosok 'adik' barunya. Namun, berita yang ia dapat siang tadi membuatnya mau tak mau untuk kembali ke daratan Eropa dan sementara menyerahkan komando perang di Dunia Baru kepada komandan lainnya.

Mereka bilang kekalahan Prussia pada Pertempuran Kunersdorf kali ini merupakan kekalahan terburuknya. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. England hanya merasa bertanggungjawab barangkali? Atau khawatir? Sungguh bahkan sang England sama sekali tidak mengerti.

England melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan itu dimana pasukan Prussia biasanya merayakan kemenangan mereka tiap kali satu perang berakhir sampil meminum bir sampai berbotol-botol sebelum keesokan harinya memulai perang yang baru.

Akan tetapi, kali ini ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada satu orangpun disana. Tidak ada nyanyian-nyanyian kemenangan berbaur dengan suara dentingan gelas dan botol bir. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau merayakan kekalahan pasukan mereka. Sebodoh apapun orang itu. Bahkan termasuk untuk sang personifikasi negara yang kadar kenarsisannya sudah melampaui batas kewajarannya yang satu itu.

England memutuskan mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi disana. Menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah sedih bercampur kesal miliknya.

Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kecewa pada keputusannya untuk mengajak sang Prussia untuk ikut serta pada pertempurannya. Ia kecewa pada dirinya yang egois. Ia kecewa.

"Artie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara serak yang ia kenal baik mau tak mau membuat sang England mengalihkan pandangannya beralih pada sumber suara.

Ia disana. Masih dengan surai putih yang tak seputih sebelumnya dengan warna keabuan ikut berbaur menjadikan surai putih itu tampak kusam. Masih dengan iris merahnya yang saat itu tengah menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa. Ia disana dengan masih mengenakan seragam perang kebanggaannya dan tengah memegang berbotol-botol bir di tangannya yang England yakini akan diminum si albino itu. Oh masih ada orang bodoh juga disini ternyata.

"Oh Gilbert. T-tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya mengecek apakah kau melakukan tugasmu dengan benar." Sang England berbohong. Tentu saja. Mana mau ia mengaku jika Ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda albino Prussia ini.

Tawa renyah keluar dari pita suara Prussia. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir England. Sangat tipis yang bahkan butuh tingkat ketelitian yang tinggi untuk menyadarinya. Sedikit banyak England merasa lega bahwa sosok itu masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku yang _awesome_ ini selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Segalanya baik-baik saja di Eropa. Roderich masih begitu menyebalkan dan tak mau kalah seperti biasa dan bahkan saat ini Ia mengajak si Ivan bergabung." Prussia melangkahkan kakinya menuju England. Meletakkan botol-botol berisi bir di meja sebelum ikut mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping personifikasi negara England.

England menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Rasa penyesalan terus melingkupi dirinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sukses melawan si France? Lain kali ajak aku bertemu calon adikmu itu ya. Aku ingin tahu anak seperti apa dia sampai-sampai kau dan France saling berperang untuk memperebutkan dirinya. Sepertinya sangat _awesome_. Oh tentu saja aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu."

Prussia mulai meminum birnya. "Ah.. tidak ada hal paling _awesome_ yang bisa kau lakukan selain minum bir setelah pulang dari medan perang. Kau harus mencobanya Arthur." Prussia sekali lagi terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf."

Dari berpuluh kosakata yang ada di pikiran England entah kenapa hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Prussia sampai menghentikan gerakannya meminum bir untuk yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Prussia menghentikan kegiatannya meminum bir. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Senyum kecil yang tulus terkembang pada bibirnya. Ia paham bahwa kata 'maaf' merupakan kata yang paling jarang diucapkan sang England mengingat harga dirinya yang tinggi. Ia paham bahwa sekali pria disampingnya ini mengucap kata sakral tersebut pastilah kondisi psikologis yang dialaminya tengah buruk dan berada pada titik tertinggi.

"Hmm? Untuk apa? Setauku kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Ayolah jangan bersikap tidak _awesome_ begitu dong."

Prussia memandang pria di sampingnya itu yang masih berbalut seragam hijau kebanggaannya. Sosok itu tampak rapuh. Prussia takut apabila ia menyentuh dan mengucapkan kata yang barangkali tidak seharusnya ia sentuh dan ucapkan maka sosok itu akan hancur.

England menatap lurus ke depan. Bibirnya bergetar seolah ia ingin mengucapkan banyak hal namun kalimat yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa enggan keluar. Butuh keberanian ekstra bagi England untuk mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Ia sendiri tidak paham alasannya. Harga dirikah? Atau bahkan trauma masa lalu karena tidak ada yang bersedia untuk sekadar berada di sampingnya mendengar segala keluh kesahnya?

"Maaf sudah membuatmu berada dalam situasi sulit ini." England menghela napas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya Gil. Aku tahu pasukanmu kalah. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Aku yang sudah membawamu pada keegoisanku dalam pertempuran ini. Aku berhak bertanggungjawab."

Iris kehijauan itu Prussia yakini akan menumpahkan segala isinya di detik itu bersamaan dengan Prussia merengkuh tubuh lelah dan rapuh sang England ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oh Artie sejak kapan kau berubah cengeng begini? Aku penasaran apa yang akan diucapkan calon adik barumu melihat sang kakak ternyata pria yang sangat cengeng. Ayolah ini sama sekali tidak _awesome_." Prussia terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap surai emas sang England. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Ah sepertinya sia-sia saja aku menyuruh salah satu komandanmu untuk menyampaikan pesanku bahwa disini baik-baik saja ya."

England melepaskan pelukan mereka. Iris hijaunya yang basah karena air mata menatap sepasang iris mata merah sang Prussia.

"Jadi semua kau yang lakukan? Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja percaya sebelum prajuritku yang lain mengatakan bahwa hal buruk terjadi di sini. Aku terpaksa memerintahkan komandan lain untuk sementara menggantikanku di sana dan segera datang kesini. Dan benar saja. Kau seharusnya tidak berbohong Gil."

"Ahaha… sepertinya _Inglaterra_ ku khawatir eh?" Prussia menyeringai jahil. Mencoba menghapus jejak air mata di pipi England.

Sang objek seringaian hanya mendengus sebal. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada iris mata merah Prussia.

"Aku lakukan semua itu agar kau bisa fokus pada pertempuranmu sendiri. Daratan Eropa ini percayakan saja padaku. Kau lupa eh pada apa yang kukatakan padamu sebelum pertempuran ini dimulai?" England menggeleng.

Prussia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi England. Menatap intens kedua iris kehijauan itu dengan sepasang iris merahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya fokus pada apa yang kau hadapi saat ini. Serahkan saja pertempuran di daratan Eropa ini padaku. Tentu saja aku yang _awesome_ ini akan membuat segalanya baik-baik saja." England tidak mampu mengelak. Sang Prussia mengucapkan kalimat empat tahun lalu sebelum semuanya dimulai dengan tepat dan lancar.

"Kau tahu apa maksudnya?" sang Prussia tersenyum sayang. Membuat beban yang berada pada hati dan pikiran England menguap entah kemana.

"Itu berarti yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku. Fokuslah pada pertempuranmu di Dunia Baru. Kalahkan si France itu dan pastikan calon adik barumu dapat bertemu dengan kakak barunya ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Prussia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang bahkan mampu menghipnotis England untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan pikirkan mengenai keluargamu yang tidak mendukung sikapmu ini. Jangan takut bila kau merasa tidak punya sekutu untuk diajak bertempur bersama. Ingatlah kau masih punya aku. Untuk saat ini. Untuk entah sampai kapan perang ini akan berlanjut. Dan untuk perang-perang selanjutnya yang barangkali akan terjadi. Kekaisaran Prussia yang _awesome_ ini akan selalu mendukungmu dan selalu bersedia untuk bertempur bersama di pihakmu apapun yang terjadi. Sesederhana itu."

England tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah pernyataan sumpah setia yang dirinya rasa begitu _gentleman_ dari Prussia selain satu kecupan hangat dan lembut dari bibir sosok seorang Prussia yang mendarat di bibirnya yang membuat England tidak ragu lagi untuk mulai memercayai pria yang ada di depannya ini.

 **FIN.**

 **8:50 PM – 30 November 2016**

a/n : yap. fanfic historical pertama dan fanfic di fandom hetalia pertama. akhirnya berhasil juga nulis dengan pairing super langka ini. sebenarnya idenya sudah dari kapan tau tapi baru sempat nulis ini. oh ya ini referensi ke _seven years war_ perang antara inggris dan perancis untuk memperebutkan si amerika dari tahun 1756 sampai 1763. disini inggris merekrut prussia karena ada frederick II yang terkenal jago strategi. dan di sisi perancis ada si austria dan russia. dan pada akhirnya perang ini dimenangkan oleh pihak inggris.

setting fic ini mengambil malam sesudah pertempuran kunersdorf tahun 1759 antara prussia melawan gabungan austria dan russia. disini prussia kalah dan kekalahannya ini dianggap kekalahan terburuknya. salah satu komandan inggris yang mengatakan bahwa si Inggris harus fokus ke pertempurannya itu si william pitt. pernyataan "amerika dimenangkan di jerman" yang diucapkan beliau disini merujuk pada upaya militer prussia yang membuat inggris mampu memfokuskan diri dalam mencapai keunggulan dan membatasi keterlibatannya di daratan eropa.

last but not least… mind to review?

 **arbei.**


End file.
